


High-School Parties

by D3s0lace



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drunk Peter Parker, Flash helps Peter, Flash you good?, M/M, Peter you good???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3s0lace/pseuds/D3s0lace
Summary: Peter ends up getting wasted at a party, and someone unlikely helps him out.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	High-School Parties

**Author's Note:**

> TW for slight suicidal talk? Not like full on talk just stuff like 'do you ever not want to go on' and that of the like,, but yeah

Peter walked into the party, his heart pounding in his chest as the music blared and throbbed throughout the house. Flash had invited him to his senior year party, the two having been closer after the events of Homecoming. He accepted, due to the fact he hadn't been to a party since the incident with Liz. He was pulled from his pondering when he felt a weight on his shoulder, pulling himself back out of instinct. He looked to see Sally giving him a crooked smile.

"Hey, Pete, glad you could make it! Flash has some 'special' drinks in the kitchen, if you're into them." She said, air-quoting special. Peter laughed a bit, nodding in return. "Thanks, I'll be sure to grab some." He responded with a smile. She patted his shoulder before walking away, calling out to someone he didn't recognise. Peter sighed and continued on, finding his way into the kitchen. He had previously put in some concealed noise cancellors, which would reduce the amount of noise he would hear depending on which he set it to.

He currently had it on low, not wanting to go into overdrive due to the music. He had Mr. Stark to thank for that. He smiled when he spotted Smirnoff next to some 7UP. He poured himself a half-n-half, taking a sip soon after. He cringed slightly, the familiar taste settling in as it pleased. He smiled to himself, glad to have a night to kick back and let loose. He didn't often drink, but when he got the chance, he would gladly indulge. It got incredibly stressful being a teenager, especially with Spider-Man on top of it all.

Peter gave himself a second before taking a huge swig of his drink. He laughed a bit after swallowing it down, feeling a rush of happiness go through him. He refilled his cup before wandering off into the backyard, where the music was slightly less but the people were more in numbers. There was an assortment of guys and gals in an underground pool, laughing, swimming, and making out. He turned his head, taking note of the hot tub to the side. He'd later return to that once drunk. He took a sip of his drink, feeling the dizziness already settle in.

Even before he received his powers, he had been a lightweight. So, with the powers on top of it, he figured it would make him stronger against it. But, apparently, it made him worse. He could already feel his mind dissipating. Peter looked around a few times before taking another swig, letting his body move loosely to the music.

•♧•

Peter groaned as he squeezed his eyes tighter, raising a hand above his head to cover himself from the water falling down onto him. He opened his eyes, only to close them right after as dizziness hit him like a brick. He whined and laid on his back, ignoring the sudden turning of his stomach. "Hello?" He called, unnecessarily loud. "Parker? Are you, uh, awake now?" He heard an indistinct voice say, not able to make out who it was. It was almost as if the voice was distorted and hazy. "Fuck, I'm.. where?" He mumbled, trying to form a sentence. "Parker, are you okay? I think you blacked out." The voice continued on, barely coherent over the water.

He then realised he was in the shower, taking note of the curtains that seperated him from the other. "Who are you?" He asked frantically, his voice nearly whiny as he tried to stand up. He immediately fell back down onto his side, crying out. The person reached through the curtains nd grabbed his arm to steady him. "Jesus Christ, calm down! It's Flash. Flash Thompson. God, Parker, you're really fucked up." He said, a laugh emitting from him as he sat back down. Peter groaned and laid his arm over his eyes, shaking his head. He let out another groan as that simply made things worse. "What the fuck happened?" Flash sighed, shuffling heard behind the curtain. 

"Well, after you had a few, you were apparently wasted. Fucking lightweight, may I add. After that, you threw up quite a bit by the pool. Somebody tried to grab you and make you leave, but uh. I brought you up here to get in the shower. Before you ask, no, I didn't look at your dick. You got some sick abs, though." He explained, chuckling at the end. Peter whined and turned onto his side. "Sorry. Didn't mean to throw up." Peter apologised, feeling self-conscious and horrid of himself. A wave of anxiety and depression splashed over him, his eyes widening slightly as he slowly sat up. "I'm sorry, I fucked up, I'm-" "Parker, shut up. It's fine." Flash interrupted before he could get too far.

"Okay." Peter responded, shivering slightly. "Do you need some water?" Flash then asked, pulling the curtain back slightly. Peter nodded and reached his hand out, taking the bottle from him. "Thanks, Flash. But, uh.. why are you being so kind to me?" Peter asked, furrowing his brows. Flash shrugged, giving him a small smile. "Well, when I was shitfaced, nobody was really there to help me. So, considering you're kind of a pussy, I figured I should help, rather than somebody else finding you and possibly doing something bad." Flash explained, looking towards the wall.

Peter hummed, trying to sit himself up. Once he did, he took a huge drink of the cool water. He sighed in content as his throat unclenched, feeling a shiver run down his spine. "Thank you." He simply responded. Flash gave him a smile. "So, what's on your mind?" He asked. Peter shrugged, turning onto his side to face Flash. "I'm just so, so tired of living." He sputtered, his eyes widening slightly as he realised what he said. "..What?" Flash breathed, a look of concern crossing his face.

"Sorry, shouldn't have said that. I'm alright. Drunk." Peter apologised, sighing. "It just gets really stressful sometimes." Flash chuckled softly, looking to the ceiling. "Yeah, I know how that is. It gets to be a lot." Flash sympathised, letting out a sigh. "Yeah. Doesn't feel great." Peter added. The two sat in silence, the shower water being the only solitude in time. "Don't give up." Flash suddenly said, causing Peter to look at him. "What?" "I said, don't give up. Please." He repeated, giving Peter a sorrowful look. "On life?" He questioned, his heart fluttering when Flash hummed.

"Oh. I.. I won't. You neither though, yeah?" Peter responded. Flash gave him a smile. "Course not, Parker." Peter smiled, looking down to his stomach. His mind had cleared slightly, his thoughts relatively calm compared to when he first came to. "Do you think you'll be fine to go home tonight?" Flash asked. "I, uh. Don't think so. My only available dude is.. sleeping." He responded, knowing full well that Mr. Stark was still awake. "Alright. Well, I'll set up a spot for you either in my bed, or on my couch. Both in my room so I can keep an eye on you. Your choice." Flash offered, smiling a bit.

"Which would be a comfier spot?" Peter responded, looking to the other. "Honestly, I'd say my room. I could take my couch and you can stay in the bed, whichever you really prefer." Flash told him, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "I'll take the couch, thank you." "Course."

After a good half hour, Peter told Flash he was ready. Flash gave him a fresh set of clothes, ones he took from his dresser. Peter thanked him and slowly stood, holding Flash's shirt between the shower curtain for steadiness. He muttered a 'thank you' as he steadied himself, thankful for the fact Flash avoided his gaze away from him. Peter slowly dressed himself, his vision hazy as he did so. "Sorry I threw up." Peter apologised once more, regretting it after Flash gave him a look. The other helped Peter to his room, soft music playing downstairs.

"Just watch your step, Parker. Don't mind the mess." Flash said quietly, guiding him around piles of clothes. Peter admired how lush his room was; the space, the quality furniture, everything about it. "Damn, I love it here." He mused, smiling to himself. Flash chuckled and guided him to a couch across from his bed, setting him down. "Fuck, man, do you have a fan? I can't sleep without some sort of noise." He asked, looking around. Flash hummed and walked across his room, opening the closet door and pulling a fan out. He plugged it in and set it down, pointing it towards Peter after turning it on.

"Thank you. This all means a lot." Peter said, slowly laying down. "Of course, anything for a friend." He responded. Peter smiled, looking to the floor as he felt his throat constricting. "Blanket and pillow?" Flash asked, tossing them to Peter. Peter jumped a bit, barely catching them. Flash chuckled and slid into his bed, pulling the blankets close around him. Peter sighed and turned to his side, curling up and holding the pillow close. A few minutes of silence later, Peter cleared his throat.

"Flash?" He called, wincing at how loud his voice actually was. "Yeah, what's up?" He responded almost instantly. "Do you.. ever get so lonely and sad, to the point you just.. want to give up?" Peter asked honestly. There was some shuffling around before he received an answer. "I.. yeah. Yeah, sometimes." Flash responded. Peter sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "It's really messy." Peter continued, his mind running wild. "I like.. crave a lot. Physical affection, love, friendship. It's a lot." 

Flash let out a sad sigh, nodding. "Yeah. I know how that is. But, it won't last forever. It'll get better over time, just remember that." He reassured, sitting up slightly. "Do you.. need to come lie in bed?" He asked after a bit, not really knowing whether he expected a response or not. "Yeah. That'd be nice." Peter responded, getting off the couch. He shuffled over to the bed, sliding down into it. His head protested against him greatly, but he ignored it. Flash moved to the side, making room for Peter. Peter silently thanked him, settling himself in.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they adjusted, the fan the only audible noise. Flash turned onto his side, looking at Peter. Peter was breathing in content, his posture relaxed. He gulped, hesitantly moving closer to Peter and slowly wrapping an arm around him. Peter's body stiffened, a bit after relaxing under his touch. "Sorry." Flash mumbled, moving to remove himself. Peter shook his head and gripped his arm, turning onto his side as well. Flash wasn't exactly sure whether it was the alcohol or his true feelings, but the love he felt in the current moment was suffocating.

Peter's breathing slowly evened out, signalling he was asleep. Flash held him close, feeling himself slowly relaxing. He himself slowly fell asleep, his mind more calm than it had been in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave kudos and a comment it really helps and boosts my mood 👉🏻👈🏻


End file.
